


Gone, But not forgotten

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, Gen, Grief, Hurt, Presumed Death, Temporary Death, revised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Peter thought he was alive. He certainly felt as though he was, so if not for the fact that his own body dissolved before his very eyes, he would most likely say he was fine.But, as it turns out, he was not, in fact, alive.Now he has a family to take care of, weather they know he’s there or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A PROOF READ AND REVISED VERSION.
> 
> If you want to read the unproofread version for the later chapters, it is called ‘You’ll see me again, I promise”.
> 
> Updates for this don’t have a schedule, just whenever I feel like the chapter is ready.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

People always say things can change with a snap.

Not only everyday heros, but everyone.

Including Peter Parker.

He fell to the ground of Titan, holding onto Tony and begging for forgiveness.

And Peter was sorry, sorry because he felt like he could have done more fighting. He felt tears streaming down his face, and he would have cried for longer if his eyes hadn’t turned into dust.

He sat up and blinked. He was still on Titan, except his limbs were a lot more solid. Not dust. Peter rubbed his eyes, his solid, red eyes, and looked around.

Mr. Stark was with the blue lady, who he had fought with. He stumbled closer to them. “Mr. Stark? I’m back? I...” Peter stopped to cough.

No one looked up. “Mr. Stark? Ms. Robot lady?” Nothing. “Hello?” Peter hated to desperation in his voice.

“Please?” Mr. Stark and the robot never looked up. It was silent until Ms. Robot lady spoke.

“Let’s go. The ship is as repaired as it is going to get.” Mr. Stark nodded, but said nothing.

The whole ride back, little was spoken except for table football and Mr. Stark’s messages to Pepper. Peter supposed it was like therapy to him. He really hoped Pepper was still alive. Peter also hoped that they would realize that he was alive too.

Was he though? This was something Peter thought about a lot. Mr. Stark never seemed to see him or hear him when he spoke. Peter never felt hungry or thirsty, which Peter supposed was good, seeing how low rations were.

Mr. Stark, to put it nicely, looked horrible. He was bruised and all scraped up, not to mention the giant stab wound. Ms. Robot lady, who Peter learned was named Nebula, helped him bandage the wound. She also helped him repair the ship, which had bought them more time to get completely lost in deep space.

It was a day like any other on the ship, or what passed for a day here. Everyone’s internal clocks were all messed up.

Tony was recording another message. “Day 21...no, 22. Food ran out yesterday, and oxygen runs out tonight, and that will be it.”

Peters breath hitched. He knew supplies were low, but this low? And if Mr. Stark died, it would all be on Peter. If he had just fought a little faster, was a little quicker to respond, maybe he could have-

“Just know when I drift off, I’ll be thinking of you. It’s always you.”

Peter struggled to hold back tears. He had failed, and now he was failing Pepper and Happy and everyone else too.

Peter watched as Tony lay down, and as Ms. Nebula put him in the captains chair.

Peter was the first one to see the bright orange light in the front window, bringing with it new hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was right behind Mr. Stark when he stumbled down the ships ramp. He watched as Mr. Stark push Ms. Nebula away.

“I lost the kid.” Mr. Stark said, looking at Mr. Steve. But he wasn’t lost, Peter thought. He was right here, waiting to be discovered.

He watched as Ms. Potts came running and kissed him. Both of them were overjoyed to see each other alive, but the weight as Tony scanned the crowd and saw all the missing faces was almost to much for Peter.

He watched as they argued and Mr. Stark collapsed. Peter glared at them when Mr. Stark was given the tranquilizer, but he knew that Mr. Stark needed the rest.

Later in the day, Ms. Captain Marvel stormed off to go kill Thanos, and watched as everyone rushed to help. Peter didn’t go. He wanted to stay by Mr. Starks side until he woke up, so he sat next to Pepper who had been sitting there since Mr. Stark fell asleep.

He twitched and rapped his fingers on the desk next to him. Doing this wasn’t out of the ordinary for Peter, he was dignosed but what was out of the ordinary was how his fingers made no sound. Peter tried knocking this time, to no avail. He tried slamming his hand. Nothing. 

Peter tried to pick up the table, which should have been easy with his super strength, but his fingers went right through the table, leaving only a tingling sensation. Peter, frowning now, tried to pick up a plant. It, just like the table, slipped right through his grasp.

Peter screamed with frustration, only to realize the act had made no sound.

He started crying, but his sobs mad no sound either. The only evidence that he was crying was the hot tears streaming down his face. The tears worked their way down his cheeks and spilled over to the desk.

The desk never got wet with any tears. He cried for ages, his whole body racking with the silent sobs, his mind working around the fact that he wasn’t real and this was all fake. Mr. Stark had saved his butt several times, and Peter failed the one time Mr. Stark needed Peter.

Peter took a breath. Whatever the reason, he was still here. He needed to be a useful ghost, and crying never helped anyone.

He stood up, a fiery determination rising up within Peter. He was a ghost, damnit! He would haunt this bitch and help.  
—  
So, Peter left Mr. Stark’s side for the first time since Titan to discover what ghost powers he had. 

He knew that phasing thought things was not a problem. Walking through things left a tingling sensation, much like when your leg wakes up.

Picking up objects, however, was a whole nother’ thing. At first it seemed he couldn’t lift anything. When Peter picked up a pen, however, it felt cool and heavy in his hand. Peter jumped at the ease of it. It was like the pen had just been waiting for Peter to come along and pick it up. 

He raced around the house, now very excited to see what else he could touch and pick up. There wasn’t a lot, but he was able to pick up small objects like pens and index cards.

Pens and index cards.

Peter smiled and started to write.

Dear Mr. Stark

Peter paused. What was he supposed to say? Lol sorry I died and you almost did too! XD!!!

No, that didn’t seem right. 

What was he going to write?

Peter was thinking about this when the people who had left cane in the room. Immediately, the pen that Peter had been holding slipped out of his grasp. 

They looked somber, and no one spoke. They all just looked so fucking tired that Peter had to resist yelling at them all to get some gosh dang sleep for once.

Mr. Steve was the first one to speak. His voice was low. “Let’s all go home. Nothing we can do for right now.”

Everyone else was silent as they went their separate ways. Soon enough it was just Mr. Steve and Dr. Banner. 

The latter of the two mumbled something about Tony, and stumbled off to Mr. Stark’s room with Peter following close behind. Pepper was there, as she had been since they left. She looked worried and tired. Dr. Banner sat down in the chair that Peter was sitting on earlier. 

As the two adults slipped into a hushed conversation, Peter went closer to Mr. Stark’s bed. He stared at all the monitors and the IV dripping into his arm. 

He reached down and touched his shoulder. Well, tried to at least. His fingers went through the skin, serving as a harsh reminder to Peter the situation that he was in. Peter felt like crying again. 

He knew that Mr. Stark was going to be okay, but seeing the normally strong man so weak hurt him in a way Peter never thought possible.

He looked like Ben.  
—  
The day was cold and rainy, perfect weather for the events that where occurring.

Ben looked panicked. “They’re going to hurt people. I have to stop them - before something bad happens!”

He ran down the street, as May and a young Peter watched. 

Peter would never hear his voice again. Instead, he heard the false comfort of the first responders. 

Peter wasn’t listening to them. Instead he wandered off and was meet with the sight of a body bag.

Peter would never forget the blank expression on Ben’s face, or how cold his head felt. The way a face he once connected with joy, comfort, and warmth was now distant.

He would never forget how the world slowed, how the day lasted weeks. How May cried and cried, and how Peter heard her sobs at night but never brought them up in the morning.

They had relied on each other, both going through the grief hard.

The day of the funeral was one of the worst days of Peters life. He and May fought-the worst that they had ever fought.

Screaming about random things, yelling because anger was easier than the tears, easier than admitting that he was gone, and he was never coming back. 

Peter said awful things. He said he hated May, and he didn’t care about her. May screamed that she didn’t even want to take him, but Ben was the one who convinced her. Peter retaliated by asking her to give him up. May screamed that if he was going to be such a little shit all the time, maybe she would.

It was the worst day of Peters life.  
—  
Peter felt like he wanted to run to May. He yelled at himself for not thinking about them sooner. Where were they? Safe at home with their families? Floating thought the atmosphere? 

Peter shook the thoughts from his mind. He was about to leave, when Dr. Banner said something about waking up soon while directing his hand to Mr. Stark. 

Sure enough, said man was stirring. 

“Pe’re?” Mr. Stark said Peters name with hope, effectively breaking Peters heart.

The medicine was draining fast, and as Mr. Stark woke up quickly, he bolted upright.

“Peter!” Came his strangled cry. He looked around the room for a solid twenty seconds, and his eyes rested on Pepper. 

“Pepper-I had a bad dream. Everyone was- they were- I-“

Pepper cut him off. “That wasn’t a dream. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

“So everyone...” the rest of his sentence went unspoken, but Peter could hear the weight in his voice.  
—  
“Ben... Ben!” Peter pushed his way out from under the sheets, and rushed to May and Ben’s room. He cracks open the door to find a lone figure laying there. 

It it’s not Ben.

He shakes May awake. “Hey bear. Is it morning already? Want help with breakfast?”

Peter doesn’t even answer those two questions, instead skipping to his point.

“Where is Ben?”

One look at May’s face tells Peter all the things he was hoping not to hear. He starts crying, and all the tears he has been holding back flood out.

He sleeps in May’s room that night.  
—  
No one says anything, instead opting for the much more comfortable silence. Finally it’s Pepper who breaks the silence. 

“Anyone want a drink?”

Tony smiled. “Coffee? Alcohol?”

Pepper smiled. “Pretty sure the doctors would kill me if I gave you liquor.”

“But Pep,” Mr. Stark whined, “It would just make me cleaner on the inside!”

“Coffee.”

“You know I can’t resist your charms.”

The couple smiled. “Coffee it is.”


End file.
